<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ACCA/尼吉]无门之笼 by viiiiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590941">[ACCA/尼吉]无门之笼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiiiii/pseuds/viiiiii'>viiiiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiiiii/pseuds/viiiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尼诺注意到时，吉恩面上已是酡红得一发不可收拾。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nino/Jean Otus, 尼吉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ACCA/尼吉]无门之笼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼诺注意到时，吉恩面上已是酡红得一发不可收拾。</p><p>说“注意到”其实并不准确， 实际上“注视吉恩”这件事在尼诺已经度过的生命里，占据了很大比重。并且他确信，这个比重将越来越大。<br/>
只是今夜是圣诞夜。尼诺垂下眼睛，摩挲着手中的相机很轻地笑了一下，片刻后抬起眼睛继续望向属于他的方向。</p><p>今夜的吉恩从圣诞舞会伊始就显得踌躇不安，当然他的不安并不是谁都可以分辨。他面上总是淡漠的，只不过尼诺注视了他那么久，总能捕捉到那平静如海水一样的眼睛里的一丝一毫情绪。<br/>
他想大约吉恩是在等待，等待某个人，或等待某件事的发生。<br/>
他应该远远看着就好，不应上前打扰。毕竟这是他的小王子十六岁的圣诞夜，一个美妙的总是伴随情窦初开的年纪。<br/>
尼诺犹豫半晌，终是端起手中的相机将镜头对向吉恩潮红的脸，拍下这张并不打算向上汇报的私人照片。</p><p>几乎是同时，一个女孩闯进镜头里，而吉恩抬起眼睛看过来，那双总是平静的眼睛透过镜头与尼诺对上。<br/>
吉恩只望了一眼便收回视线，他悄悄晃了晃手中的酒杯，与这位隔壁班的女孩谈笑两句，而后不着痕迹的从榭寄生下退开一步。再偏过头去看，果然那个消失了一整晚的人，终于肯迈着步子自远处朝他走来。</p><p>无意冒犯。尼诺带着绅士的微笑对女孩点头致意，而后转向吉恩道，你还好吗？吉恩，你的脸很红。<br/>
吉恩配合地往背后支撑着自己的掌心里靠去，抬眼望向尼诺，略带苦涩的回答道，我觉得头有点晕。<br/>
你醉了，我带你去吹吹风。<br/>
掌在背后的手不由分说压迫下来，要带他转身离开。吉恩眉尾温顺地垂下来，对那女孩淡淡笑道，我们先走了。</p><p> </p><p>尼诺带吉恩离开舞池，撩开舞厅最南角处阳台的窗帘，冬夜的寒风扑面而来，瞬间叫人酒也醒了三分。尼诺将制服外套披在吉恩肩上，带着浅浅的笑意，说，那不是你等的女孩吗。<br/>
厚重的窗帘隔绝了舞厅内的音乐与欢笑，还有圣诞夜特有的暧昧。小小的弧形阳台里只有一个用着陈述语气的风凉问句。吉恩不答，反正尼诺也不需要他回答，他弯着背趴在冰冷的大理石护栏上，抬了抬手腕，又闷着喝了口酒。</p><p>吉恩不但在等她，甚至为了壮胆头一回在他的注视下喝起了酒。尼诺从不是会挖苦人的人，张嘴却又问道，味道怎么样，好喝吗？<br/>
吉恩仍是沉默着，仰起头喝了一大口，几乎是把整杯饮尽了。尼诺刚要伸手阻止，他倒是自己停了，留下杯底浅浅一圈水光轻荡，举起来冲尼诺晃了晃。<br/>
要尝尝吗？<br/>
尼诺接过，本打算将杯子放到一旁，被吉恩略显任性地直直瞧着，鬼使神差地就抬起手，把那杯子贴上唇边。</p><p>见尼诺真喝下了，吉恩忽然耷拉着肩笑了。刚才摄入的酒精尽数顺着食道进入胃里，不知是不是真有那么快就起作用，手心里的大理石仿佛不再冰冷，那股冲动也正滚烫的直冲上头顶。就像方才贴在他背上的掌心，要推他一把。<br/>
吉恩垂手摸了摸口袋，张口带着炙热的酒气问道，尼诺，要吃巧克力吗？<br/>
好啊。<br/>
尼诺从不拒绝他，他注视着吉恩掏出一大块被金色铝箔纸包好的巧克力，不自觉地抬手摸了摸他金色的头发。</p><p>这是一个没有雪的圣诞夜，月色晴朗，那发丝摸起来软得和明亮的月光一样。<br/>
吉恩撕开被揣在口袋里而挤压得皱巴巴的铝箔纸，掰下一块来。他抬起头，任尼诺的手抚摸着自己，将手中那块巧克力放进自己嘴里。<br/>
吉恩迎着明晃晃的月光下仰头靠近，叼着那块正在融化的巧克力喂进尼诺嘴里。<br/>
尼诺是对的，他需要酒才有这孤注一掷的勇气。无论是之前在榭寄生下等他的勇气，还是此刻被他拒绝这个吻的勇气。<br/>
尼诺没有接住那块巧克力，但也没有拒绝。吉恩的心脏在这静谧的夜里疯狂跳动，他的唇触上尼诺的，醉酒带来的晕眩顷刻间天旋地转。他拿舌尖轻轻地去顶，把齿间半融化的巧克力顶进尼诺嘴里，顶进去了再急急怯怯地把舌尖往他唇缝里伸。</p><p>尼诺几乎是浑身被定住了片刻，才伸手搂住吉恩并拉开他。他也不知道自己是怎么了，也许因为这是圣诞夜，有哪个躲在月色里的调皮圣诞小精灵对他施了魔法。<br/>
那魔法叫他忽然动弹不得了，叫他明明要说些什么，张开嘴却咀嚼起了被喂进嘴里的巧克力。那是不夹杂任何酸苦味道，只一味醇厚的甜，带着吉恩唇齿的热度，融化在他嘴里。叫他还想再多尝一点。<br/>
尼诺的眼睛落在他沾了化掉的巧克力的嘴唇上，而后往上，是他的眼睛，像佩西的海。<br/>
吉恩微微喘着气，看着尼诺半张开却还来不及说话的嘴，他没有给他拒绝的机会，再次倾身吻上去。</p><p>这次没有巧克力了，他因酩酊而大胆，甚至不大清楚自己在做什么，仅凭直觉地亲上去。<br/>
他热切，却笨拙，不得章法地往尼诺怀里凑，像只小小软软的毛绒绒金色茶杯犬，那样热乎乎湿淋淋地往他嘴里舔。<br/>
一个激动又怯生生的初吻，带着巧克力的腻味与葡萄酒的甜醉，轻易就被人反客为主。<br/>
吉恩只觉得尼诺忽然一把握住了自己的腰，那力道比方才掌在他背上带他离开时不知大了多少。他惊得叫了一声，那叫声却也是轻轻怯怯的，是醉的，也是被尼诺卷了舌叫不出声来。</p><p>尼诺吻着他搂着他将他推到阳台侧面的墙壁上，抬起一条手臂压在他身侧将他完全遮挡在自己怀里，就像藏起一个珍视多年的宝贝一样。<br/>
藏住了人却藏不住他软绵绵的哼叫，尼诺紧张地睁眼去看他，就见吉恩竟也是傻傻睁着眼的。他的眼睛映着月亮，眼里的光轻轻地晃，就像是天上的月亮。</p><p>实际上吉恩的一切担心都是多余的。尼诺从不知如何拒绝他，这永远不会是尼诺擅长的事。他擅长注视他，守护他，甚至可以用生命爱他。却无法拒绝他，也不该回应他。<br/>
他们在厚重的窗帘后边，在阴影之下。吉恩醉得站立不住，全靠他搂着，那双眉眼软软地垂着，一副温顺乖巧又人畜无害的假象。他半张着嘴，湿热的吐息就近近地喷在尼诺唇上，引诱他回味，回味吉恩尝起来又甜又软的味道，引诱着他再次亲吻他。</p><p>越界了，已经越过去了，立即退回去或许还来得及。尼诺应该放开将吉恩紧紧往自己怀里按的手，可他放不了手。<br/>
小萝塔……说过，长大要做我的新娘。<br/>
这不该是二十六岁的成熟大人在此情此景下用来转移话题的说辞，但尼诺面对这样一张脸、一双眼睛，确实做不到好好思考。<br/>
他以为提及小小姐，吉恩能清醒一点，哪知吉恩实在醉得不清了。他攀着尼诺的肩，听了那话垫脚附嘴到他耳边，嗫喏着悄声道，我也要。<br/>
……要什么？<br/>
吉恩像每个醉酒的人一样觉得世界一片美好。今夜的月色美好，尼诺搂着他的怀抱也美好，他看向自己的眼神，还有他的吻，叫吉恩只想傻傻地笑。<br/>
吉恩痴痴笑着将攀着尼诺肩膀的手往后伸，甜蜜地搂住他的脖子，悄悄告诉他道，要做你的……</p><p>尼诺瞳孔猛缩，今夜在他面前败得一败涂地。那也是没办法的事，谁让他从来无法拒绝他的小王子。<br/>
面对一模一样的话语，那句“那是不行的”这次说不出口了。而面前这个说了不得了的话的人却不知害羞似的，只是望着他傻笑。尼诺与他对视片刻，忽然低下头也轻声笑了一声。<br/>
吉恩是真的醉了，大约是醉到明天醒来就会把今夜忘得一干二净的程度。<br/>
可是我不可以太享受啊……<br/>
尼诺呢喃着，再抬起头手里便做了个假装要按快门的动作。</p><p>他将那空洞的相机举到眼前，透过它以自己的眼睛假装有阻隔的注视着告白后的吉恩。还未假装按下快门，吉恩勾在他脖子上的手一动，将那副尼诺架在鼻梁上的没有度数的眼镜取下来。<br/>
他的手穿破那只并不存在的相机，叫尼诺面对着他，以自己的眼与他对视。<br/>
吉恩的手指拎着眼镜腿儿，受着娇宠长大的王子一样任性的对着他的骑士发号施令道，不要这么说，尼诺，再给我一个吻吧。</p><p> </p><p>在圣诞舞会最南角的小阳台里，尼诺将他的心上人拥在厚重的窗帘阴影与明亮的月光下。他将他严密地藏在怀里，只露出头顶那耀眼的金色头发。<br/>
即使第二天消息就在校园里不胫而走，大家也只会猜测，圣诞夜与摄影社最冷淡英俊的家伙热吻的是哪个漂亮金发姑娘。<br/>
这个美妙的夜晚，距下一个寒冬到来，还有不到一年的时间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>